Rainbow Road
by Miraakulous Dragoneye
Summary: Keith and Gus playing Mario Kart for Wii; Keith's a bit of a sore loser though. (just a brain vomit, kinda fluff, hope you enjoy)


"Stupid Earth game." Keith growled.

Once again he had been playing Mario Kart, attempting (once again) to go all the way through the track Rainbow Road without falling off. He had (once again) failed, successfully falling at least three times during each lap, leaving him at the very bottom of the ranking. On screen, Dry Bowser was banging his skeletal fist on the handlebars of the Flamerunner, chittering and grunting in frustration; an action Keith felt like doing himself. Beside him on the couch, Gus laughed.

"Why are you so frustrated? It's just a game."

Keith scowled. "I want to beat it, just once." he sighed in disgust and threw the little steering wheel controller off to the side.

"Oh, come on. It can't be that hard." Gus said, plucking up the controller.

"You try then." Keith grumbled, leaning back into the couch cushions and crossing his arms. Gus smiled, finding Keith's pouting adorable. He quit the current race and went back to the character screen, choosing Dry Bones. The undead Koopa chittered in excitement at being chosen; Gus picked the Bullet Bike as his vehicle and started on the Rainbow Road track.

During his first lap, Gus fell off twice, making Keith feel smug. But come the second lap, Gus didn't fall off at all, even staying between third and fifth place. Third lap, he finished in first.

"What! No way!" Keith howled. The blond shifted a suspicious glare at Gus; the bluenette merely laughed.

"See? Not that hard." he teased.

"Again." Keith growled. snatching up the second controller.

They started a new race together this time. Keith chose what he thought to be the more difficult tracks: Wario's Gold Mine, where you had to pay careful attention to the little train tracks so you didn't fall off the map; Grumble Volcano, where there was lava everywhere and the volcano shook and fell apart after each lap; N64 Bowser's Castle, the sharpe-knife edge turns the the stone blocks waiting to flatten you; and, last but not least, Rainbow Road. Keith felt that he was doing rather well, but so was Gus, to his frustration. They were more or less equal and by the time they got to Rainbow Road, they were tied.

 _I won't lose this time._ Keith thought determinedly to himself.

They started the race at the very front of the line, side by side. The light flashed and a honking sounded, starting the race. Keith twisted the steering wheel to the Flamerunner crashed into Dry Bones, sending him falling off of the map.

"Playing dirty now?" said Gus, chuckling.

Keith flashed him a wicked smirk as he took the lead. He paid careful attention to the screen, taking no chances and staying in the center of the road. Gus stayed close behind, but didn't pass him. Towards the end of the second lap, Gus fell off the track again.

"Oh damn." he sighed as he was pulled back up onto the map, all the way back in tenth place. Keith felt incredibly smug. It happened again halfway through the third lap. Keith crowed in excitement to himself, practically able to taste the victory that was sure to come. Suddenly, Yoshi blew past him.

 _No!_ Keith snarled to himself, tearing off after the green dinosaur. He broke an item box, praying for a mushroom or a shell. Luck shined upon him, and he got a red shell. He got as close to he could to Yoshi; they were no only a short distance from the finish line. He threw the shell, which smashed into Yoshi, causing him to spin out. Dry Bowser crossed the finish line.

"Yes!" Keith shouted triumphantly.

"Congratulation." Gus said, smiling. He leaned forward to kiss the blond. "I knew you could do it."

Keith kissed him back, wrapping one arm around the bluenette as all his frustration drained out of him, feeling extremely pleased with himself. Gus shook his head in amusement, still smiling. He didn't bother to tell Keith that those two times he fell off had been on purpose.

* * *

 _So, short. Strange, what with the Mario Kart. This was more of an attempt to get myself to write more than anything else. I think it turned out okay. Although, being honest, I have no trouble with any of the maps mentioned in this story. I used to such horribly at MarioKart though xD_

 _But now? I'm way to good._

 _Hope you enjoyed this. Please tell me what you think in the reviews~_


End file.
